1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electrical connectors and more particularly to an electrical connector assembly including an electrical connector and a HDMI shroud coupled together by snapping.
2. Description of Related Art
Electrical connectors are widely employed in the ends of cables for electrically coupling two electronic devices together for signal communication therebetween. Also, a variety of advanced electronic products such as LCDs (liquid crystal displays) are commercially available as time evolves. Thus, continuing improvements in the exploitation of electrical connector are constantly being sought by the manufacturers for meeting associated electrical requirements. For instance, HDMI (high definition multimedia interface) electrical connectors are newly developed. HDMI connectors have the advantages of DVI (digital video interface) connectors while without its disadvantages. Also, HDMI connectors are greatly reduced in size for being easily adapted to mount in an AV (audio video) product. Thus, it is desirable to provide an improved HDMI electrical connector.